Fluch der Vergangenheit
by nightmar-y-anzoo
Summary: Sooo...Zorro und die liebe Vergangenheit tja, dazu passiert noch etwas, völlig neues für ihn...(ZxN)


Sooo, hab' die FF noch mal überarbeite und diesmal Absätze eingebaut (weiss der geier, wo die hin sind, als ich dir story das erste mal gepostet hab!) hoffe, diesmal bekomme ich mehr Reviews, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's weiter geht, dann müsst ihr mir das nur schreiben gg ciaoi, anzoo  
  
PS:Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und die Figuren sind bis auf Eru nicht mein geistiges Eigentum   
  
Fluch der Vergangenheit  
  
Zorro stand auf dem Deck der "Flying Lamb" und starrte in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Er war alleine, und das war auch gut so. Er brauchte seine Ruhe um nach zu denken und um zu verdauen, wen er vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Kuina so ähnlich gesehen, das konnte aber nicht sein. Kuina war tot, wegen eines dummen Unfalls. Er würde alles dafür geben, um ihren Unfall wieder rückgängig zu machen. Er wusste, dass er das nie schaffen würde. Kuina war seine Freundin gewesen, sie hatte mit ihm gekämpft und immer hatte er verloren. Er würde sein Versprechen halten. Der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, dass war sein Ziel. Zorro trainierte hart dafür. Er hatte sein Ziel genau vor Augen und würde lieber sterben, als einen Kampf auf zu geben. Doch das Zusammentreffen mit einer Frau vor einigen Tagen hatte ihn einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen lassen: Tashgi, ein Marine Leutnant. Sie sah Kuina einfach nur zu ähnlich, sie hätten als Zwillinge durchgehen können. Zorro war erschrocken, als er sie sah. Er wollte immer nocht nicht glauben, jemanden wie sie gesehen zu haben. Kuina war unvergleichlich, sie war einzigartig gewesen. Zumindest hatte er das all die Jahre über geglaubt. Tashgi aber hatte sein Weltbild verändert. Sie war ihr einfach zu ähnlich, als das ein Zufall hätte sein können. Zorro hatte seit dem oft an sie gedacht, zu oft, für seinen Geschmack. Wieso nur? Sie war doch nur ein Mädchen, dass seiner toten Freundin verdammt ähnlich sah. Zorro ging unruhig auf dem Deck hin und her. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass unter ihm jemand versuchte zu schlafen. /Tashgi und Kuina, zwei Mädchen, so unterschiedlich und doch so gleich/, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Im gleichen Moment schämte er sich dafür. Das hatte gar nicht nach ihm geklungen, und das war ihm klar. Er spürte deutlich, dass ihm eine gewisse Röte in das spitze Gesicht lief. Er tadelte sich so gleich selbst für seine Gedanken: /Wie sich das anhört! Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch schlafen legen?!/ Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade unter Deck gehen, als er ihn dem fahlen Licht einer kleinen Öllampe eine Gestalt auf der Treppe zum Deck ausmachen konnte. Es war eine massige Gestalt.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und starrte die Gestalt an. Es hatte sich unhöflich angehört, und das sollte es auch. Denn was hatte ein Fremder um diese Uhrzeit auf ihrem Schiff zu suchen? Eben, nichts! Er hatte gute Augen, doch er konnte die schemenhafte Gestalt nicht einordnen zu können. Für Nami oder Vivi war die Gestalt zu groß und massig, für Ruffy zu breit und für Sanji zu groß, auch Lysop hätte in der Größe nicht mithalten können. Zorro vermutete, dass es sich hier definitiv um einen Mann handelte, aber er erkannte ihn nicht. Ins geheim war er sogar froh, dass er ihn nicht kannte. Selbst im Schatten machte die Gestalt einen unfreundlichen Eindruck.  
  
"Was ich hier mache?", schnarrte er leise. Seine Stimme war tief und durchdringend, und obwohl es nur ein Schnarren war, hatte Zorro genau hören können was er sagte. Es war definitiv ein Mann.  
  
"Tja, früher oder später wirst du das erfahren, Lorenor Zorro!"  
  
Während der Mann sprach wich Zorro ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine drei Schwerter lagen unter Deck, es schien so, als hätte er nur seine Fäuste um sich zu verteidigen, falls es es zum Kampf kommen würde. Und er hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass es wirklich zum Kampf kommen könnte. /Wer ist das?/  
  
"Sag mir endlich wer du bist? Ich kann's nicht leiden, wenn ich den Namen von demjenigen mit dem spreche nicht kenne!!", meinte Zorro bissig und blickte den Fremden an. Der Fremde stand immer noch im Schutz der Dunkelheit und verhinderte Zorro so einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.  
  
"Ich soll dir sagen, wer ich bin? Das weißt du nicht mehr? Zorro, du enttäuscht mich!", schnarrte der Fremde, er machte eine Handbewegung zu seinem Gürtel und es surrte leise. Er hatte ein Schwert gezogen. Zorro biss die Zähne zusammen./ Ganz toll! So hab' ich mir die Nacht vorgestellt! Traumhaft!/  
  
"Ich kenne dich nicht! Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass du nicht hier seien solltest!", erwiderte Zorro barsch. Der Fremde hatte ein Schwert, er hatte keins, die Chancen standen schlecht für ihn.  
  
"Hier fang!", rief der Fremde und warf Zorro ein langes schmales Bündel zu. Zorro fing es und stellte fest, dass in dem Bündel seine drei Schwerter lagen. /Was soll das denn werden? Was ist das für ein Idiot?/  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte er  
  
Rache, Zorro! Mehr nicht! Ich kämpfe mit zwei Schwertern, du mit drei! Ich räche mich für meine Schwester!", erklärte der Fremde. Er redete schnell und der Unterton in der Stimme hatte einen miesen Beigeschmack.  
  
"Hör zu, ich kenne weder dich, noch deine Schwester! Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen und habe jetzt grade gar keine Lust auf einen Kampf, ich bin müde!", erwiderte er sauer. "Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich? Ich kämpf' doch jetzt nicht!"  
  
"Mich kennst du nicht, das stammt, aber meine Schwester kennst du! Man sagt du und sie ihr habt euch bekämpft, bevor sie starb. Man sagt auch, dass du sie während des Kampfes verletzt hast, was dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und sie dann letztendlich die Treppe runter fiel und sich das Genick brach! Du bist Schuld an ihrem Tod! Du verdammter Mörder!", der Fremde brüllte das fast in die Stille raus und Zorro war sich sicher, dass die anderen das hören würden. Doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte jetzt einen Schimmer, wer dieser Fremde war und wovon er redete. Das war der verschollene Bruder von Kuina, von dem man sich damals im Dorf sehr viel erzählt hatte. Dieser Bruder war abgehauen, als er noch sehr klein war, er wollte etwas Neues erleben, nur wenige Dörfler hatten ihn kennen gelernt. Man erzählte sich, dass er an seiner kleinen Schwester sehr gehangen habe, sie aber nicht mit sich nahm, weil sie noch zu jung war. Kuina hatte das Verschwinden ihres Bruders nur sehr schwer verdauen können und hatte ebenso sehr an ihm gehangen, wie er an ihr. Die Nachricht von Kuinas Tod musste ihn so wütend und traurig gestimmt haben, dass er nun nach irgendeinen Grund suchte, wieso das passiert war. Oder aber, die Dörfler hatten nach irgendwelchen Gründen gesucht, um irgendetwas oder irgendwem zu finden, dem sie die Schuld an dem Tod des jungen Mädchens geben konnten. Zorro, der ja ständig gegen Kuina verlor, war da ja eine geeignete Zielscheibe.  
  
Zorro hatten die Worte des Fremden getroffen wie ein Speerstoss. Er hätte Kuina nie umbringen können. Er hatte sie auch nicht verletzt. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte die Kämpfe mit ihm immer ohne Wunden überstanden, auch ihren letzten. Das war unmöglich, ein Gerücht. Oder etwa nicht? Die Erklärung, die der Fremde zu bieten hatte, klang plausibel, und Zorro spürte auf ein mal eine unheimliche Leere in sich./Ist das möglich? Bin ich Kuinas Mörder?/ Wie hätte das passieren können? Zorro war unfähig auch nur einen normalen Gedanken zu fassen. Kuina war an einer Verletzung gestorben und nicht wegen diesem Unfall?  
  
"Ja, die Vergangenheit holte einen immer wieder ein! Du bist ein Mörder! Du hast meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen und dafür musst du Dreckskerl büssen!", schrie der Fremde und stürzte sich auf Zorro. Zorro aber war wie gelähmt. Er rührte sich nicht, die. Zorro konnte sich nicht bewegen, er starrte ins Leere, er hatte alles um sicher herum vergessen und dachte nur noch an Kuinas und seinen letzten Kampf. Die Schwerter in seiner Hand hingen schlaff in der Luft. War er der eigentliche Schuldige? Zorro spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit musste er mitfühlen, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er würde Kuinas Tod niemals verdauen können.  
  
"ZORRO!", rief jemand, doch der Schrei erreichte ihn nicht. Zorro fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend und kippte um. Er spürte den Holzboden auf dem er lag und den Wind, der über sein Gesicht strich. Stille, nichts erreichte sein Ohr, seine Augen waren geschlossen, er fühlte nur Schmerz. Heftige Schmerzen. Er würde sterben, er hatte sein Versprechen nicht gehalten, aber vielleicht würde er ja Kuina wieder sehen. Dunkelheit umfasste ihn.  
  
"Ich glaube er kommt wieder zu sich!", murmelte jemand.  
  
"Was war denn los, verdammt noch mal?", fragte jemand anders.  
  
Zorro schlug die Augen auf. Es schmerzte ihn, doch er tat es trotzdem. Er sah, dass die ganze Gruppe, Ruffy, Sanji, Vivi, Nami, Lysop und Chopper um ihn herum standen. Sie alle sahen besorgt aus. Auch Sanji. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem von Nami. Das pure Entsetzen schien von ihr Besitz ergriffen zu haben.  
  
"Wo ist er?", stöhnte er. Es tat ihm weh, doch er kämpfte gegen seine Schmerzen an. "Wo ist der Amateur?"  
  
"Amateur, Zorro, schau dir doch mal deine Wunde an!", sagte Lysop.  
  
"Ruhe, red' nicht! Das strengt dich zu sehr an!", mahnte Chopper. Er sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Ich rede, wenn ich es will!", strengte Zorro sich an zu sagen und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Er hat dich niedergestochen und ist dann ins Wasser gesprungen!", erklärte Nami. Sie sah blass aus.  
  
"Zorro, was war los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so... so... starr! Mann, dass sah seltsam aus", fragte Sanji und fing sich von Chopper einen bissigen Blick ein.  
  
"Er...er hat mir etwas gesagt! Etwas, was ich nicht glauben kann! Was nicht wahr seien darf!", erklärte Zorro. Er ballte seine Hände zu einer Faust. Wut durchströmte ihn. Aber es war keine Wut auf Kuinas Bruder, sondern auf sich selbst. Was wenn er wirklich der Schuldige war? Er würde sich auf immer und ewig hassen.  
  
"Und was?", bohrte Sanji weiter. "Muss der so neugierig sein?", fragte sich Zorro.  
  
"Für heute habt ihr genug geredet! Morgen redet ihr weiter, okay? Er braucht Ruhe! Ich werd' hier bleiben und aufpassen!", sagte Chopper streng und baute sich in voller Elchgrösse vor Zorros Bett auf. Zorro selbst hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er unter Deck war. Er lag auf einem gemütlichen Bett und befand sich in der Jungskajüte. Chopper hatte ihn den Bauch verbunden und zugedeckt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl seine Mannschaftskameraden so entsetzt und doch erleichtert zu sehen.  
  
"Hier, trink das! Das hilft!", sagte er und reichte Zorro eine Tasse. Zorro trank, er hatte noch ein so abscheuliches Getränk getrunken. Es brannte in seinem Mund in seiner Speiseröhre und mit Mühe und Not schluckte er es herunter.  
  
"Was ist das?!", hustete er und hatte die Hälfte der Tasse über den Boden verteilt.  
  
"Das ist Zalius-serum! Das heilt alle Wunden in Nullkommanix! Trink den Rest!", sagte Chopper und holte einen Lappen um die Sauerei auf dem Boden aufzuwischen. Zorro hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass dieses Serum anscheinend nicht immer half, denn Chopper hatte hastig gesprochen und es gründlich vermieden ihn in die Augen zu schauen." Verdammt!"  
  
"Wo schlafen die anderen Kerle?", wollte Zorro noch müde wissen.  
  
"Ach, die kommen schon zu Recht, keine Panik!", lächelte Chopper. "Schlaf du dich erst mal aus!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und Zorro schlief ein. Er hatte einen unruhigen Traum: Immer wieder tauchten Tashgis, Kuinas und auch Namis Gesicht in ihm auf. Die Worte des Fremden hallten in seinem Traum wieder. Die drei Mädchen blickten ihn mal mitleidig mal böse an. Alle Mädchen, ausser Nami, die ihm mehr entsetze und hoffnungslose Blicke zu warf. Im Laufe des Traums verwandelte sich die Stimme des Fremden in die Kuinas. Ein weiteres Mädchen tauchte auf. Vivi. Sie sagte etwas anderes: "Zorro, glaub an dich! Du bist nicht Schuld!" Nami nickte und ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Zorro wachte auf. Was hatte der Traum zu bedeuten? Zorro war zu müde und zu geschwächt um jetzt großartig über die Bedeutung des Traum's nach zu denken und schlief weiter. Aber eines beunruhigte ihn: Das Nami in dem Traum vorkam. Ausgerechnet Nami.  
  
"Zorro? Zorro! Aufwachen! Hallo?", jemand rief seinen Namen und verteilte ihm Ohrfeigen. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!"  
  
Die Stimme klang besorgt und angestrengt.  
  
"Was ist denn, verdammt noch mal?", fragte jemand anderes. Diese Stimme war nervös und ein Anflug von Panik lag in ihr.  
  
"Er hat Fieber und Schüttelfrost! Das sollte nicht so sein!", murmelte Chopper ganz in Zorros Nähe. Er schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und starrte einen hochkonzentrierten Chopper an.  
  
"Hallo Chopper, wie geht's?", fragte Zorro leise. Seine Stimme hörte sich heiser an. Er hatte Mühe mit dem Sprechen. Bei jedem Wort brannte es in seinem Hals.  
  
"Sei ruhig, ruh dich aus! Anscheinend hat dich da noch was anderes erwischt! Nur was? Hier kann man nicht krank werden, na ja, eigentlich... Aber ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit für das!", murmelte Chopper leise vor sich hin.  
  
Zorro fühlte sich schlapp, er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Selbst Essen und Trinken schien eine grosse Herausforderung für ihn zu sein. In einem so erbärmlichen Zustand hatten Vivi, Nami, Lysop, Ruffy, Chopper und Sanji Zorro noch nie erlebt. Sie machten sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Er hatte wenig gegessen und getrunken, und dieses Etwas hatte er wieder erbrochen. Es war ein ungutes Bild, jemanden so starken und so selbstbewussten wie Zorro todkrank im Bett liegen zu sehen. Dieses Bild brannte sich in ihre Gedächtnisse ein. Niemand hätte jemals auch nur auf die Idee kommen können, Zorro so zu sehen. Schon alleine weil er zu stolz war, um zuzugeben wie krank er war. Zorro, der starke Zorro, der im Kampf kaum ein Erbarmen kannte, lag geschwächt im Bett.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Vivi. Vivi war ihnen von Alabasta aus gefolgt um noch ein wenig bei ihren neuen Freunden zu sein, die ihr eine grosse Hilfe gewesen waren.  
  
"Ich habe eine vage Vermutung! Und zwar Gift!", meldete sich Chopper zu Wort. Er sass über ein dickes Buch gebeugt und hatte nicht aufgesehen. Es schien ohnehin so, als ob er das mehr zu sich selbst sagen würde, als zur Crew.  
  
"Gift? Was für eins?", fragte Nami besorgt. Sie ging vor zu Chopper um ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Sie schien wirklich sehr besorgt zu sein um den Schwertkämpfer.  
  
"Es gibt ein Gift mit dem Namen Haru. Dieses Gift schafft einen total. Das Herz arbeitet immer weniger, und jeder geringste Kraftaufwand ist eine Qual. Und noch dazu kommt, die heftige Wunde an Zorros Bauch. Das der Körper sich erst ein Mal regenerieren muss und so weiter schafft ihn noch mehr, ausserdem arbeitet der Körper langsamer als normal und die Wunde heilt nicht schnell genug zu. Es gibt nur ein Gegengift. Und das suche ich gerade in den Büchern!", erklärte Chopper und blätterte weiter durch den dicken Wälzer auf seinen Schoss.  
  
"Wie ist das Gift in seinem Körper gekommen?", fragte Lysop.  
  
"Die Wunde!", murmelte Nami. "Durch die Wunde! An der Schwertklinge von dem Komiker könnte das Gift geklebt haben und so in seinen Körper gelangt sein."  
  
"Sehr richtig Nami! Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht!", sagte Chopper leise.  
  
"Und das Gift heisst Haru?", erkundigte sich Sanji. Er schien über irgendetwas nach zu denken.  
  
"Ja, das Gift ist ziemlich gefährlich, wenn wir nicht bald ein Gegenmittel finden, verlieren wir Zorro!", erwiderte Chopper leise. Die anderen erschraken.  
  
"Zorro darf nicht sterben! Er muss doch noch der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden! Was soll der Scheiss, Zorro?!", sagte Ruffy leise.  
  
"Das kann er sich abschminken, wenn das so weiter geht!", entgegnete Sanji. "Ich hab' schon mal von dem Gift und dem Heilenden Wundermittel gehört! Ist es das, was er braucht?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die anderen fuhren herum. Da hatte jemand gesprochen, den sie nicht kannten. es war ein grosser, massiger Mann. Seine Stimme war kalt und er lehnte locker im Türrahmen. Über die Schultern hatte er einen dicken, schwarzen Mantel gestreift.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragten die anderen misstrauisch. Irgendetwas kam ihnen an der Art und der Haltung, aber auch an der Silhouette des Mannes bekannt vor.  
  
"Ich? Ich bin Eru Sazeru. Mein Schiff ist versenkt worden.", erklärte er. Die Freunde sahen an seinen Kleidern herab. Sie waren pitschnass und etwas kaputt, aber der Mantel schien heil zu sein.. "Kann ich mich hier ein wenig aufwärmen, bitte?"  
  
Die Freunde wussten nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Er war ein Fremder und er sah nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig aus, mit seinem langen, dreckigen, schwarzen Haar, seinen dunklen Käferaugen und seinen zerschlissenen Klamotten, aber er brauchte Hilfe. Sie einigten sich darauf ihn für eine Nacht Unterschlupf zu gewähren.  
  
"Ich halte ein Auge auf ihn, heute Nacht! Wenn er irgendwas anstellt dann werd' ich...!", sagte Lysop. Er traute dem Fremden nicht.  
  
"Du wirst dann gar nichts tun, ausser dir selbst in die Hosen zu machen!", sagte Sanji kühl.  
  
Chopper hatte gar nicht richtig aufgepasst. er las und las und fand keine Antwort. "Wo war nur Sanji hin? Der hatte doch gesagt er habe etwas davon gehört, vielleicht weiss er ja mehr als ich!" Chopper lief so schnell seine kleinen Beine ihn trugen. Er kam an vielen verschiedenen Zimmern vorbei, die er noch erkunden musste. Er hatte sich aber vorgenommen, dass auf einen späteren und trefflicheren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Er wollte nur noch ein Mal schnell bei Zorro vorbeischauen und schauen wie sein zustand war. Er stutzte, als er an der Kajüte angelangt war. Eine kalte Stimme drang durch die angelehnte Tür. /Was soll das?/ Manchmal war ein leises Ächzen zu vernehmen. Chopper lauschte.  
  
"...Soso, Zorro, wirkt das Gift also!", hörte Choppper Eru sagen. Chopper hörte noch gespannter. Woher wusste dieser Eru von dem Gift?  
  
"Was willst du? Was hab' ich getan? Ich bin nicht Schuld an Kuinas Tod, check" das doch!", stöhnte Zorro.  
  
"Oh doch, niemand fällt einfach so die Treppe runter! Du hast sie verletzt, du bist ihr Mörder! Und ausgerechnet du, der ihr zukünftiger Ehemann werden sollte!", schnarrte Eru. Er kostete Zorros Betroffenheit sichtlich genüsslich aus.  
  
"Was?", fragte Zorro müde und ungläubig. "Was laberst du da, Mann?"  
  
"Unsere Väter haben das ausgemacht! Kuina und du, ihr hättet heiraten sollen, aber daraus wird ja jetzt nichts: Dank dir!", sagte Eru. Seine Stimme klang wütend  
  
"Ich habe sie bei dem Kampf nicht verletzt. Ich war zu schwach. Deine Schwester war stärker als ich, immer", sagte Zorro wahrheitsgetreu. Er hoffte immer noch sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen, Zorro! Deine lieben Freunde habe ich hinters Licht führen können. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder gesund wirst, nein, du wirst sterben, und zwar bald!", meinte Eru kalt.  
  
"Was kannst du schon ausrichten? Chopper ist der beste Arzt den ich kenne und wenn ich wieder gesund bin, werde ich's dir zeigen, das schwör' ich dir!", sagte Zorro mit fester Stimme. Doch es kostete ihn Kraft das zu sagen, er hustete. Ein kleiner Blutfleck machte sich auf seiner Bettdecke breit. /Scheisse, huste ich jetzt Blut?/  
  
"Ich bin der einzige, der das heilende Wundermittel herstellen kann, weil ich als einziger auf der Welt alle Zutaten habe! Und glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir helfen, wo du doch Schuld an Kuinas Tod bist? Sorry, Mörder, du hast ausgespielt.", sagte Eru.  
  
Chopper, draussen vor der Tür hatte genug gehört. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er konnte Zorro nicht mit diesem Irren alleine lassen, wer wusste, was dann passieren würde? Er hatte die Kraft der Teufelsfrüchte und konnte Zorro somit alleine verteidigen, aber der Verrückte könnte die Zutaten für das Gegengift wegwerfen und dann wäre Zorro verloren. Chopper hatte gerade einen Geistesblitz gehabt. Das heilende Wundermittel heilte absolut alles und verleiht demjenigen der es wirklich brauchte neue und starke Kräfte. Dieses Mittel konnte immer nur derjenige herstellen, der alle Zutaten hatte. Die Zutaten waren sehr sehr, sehr selten. Es gab nur eine -unbekannte- Person die den Aufenthaltsort der Pflanze Hölderu kannte, die man für die Herstellung des Mittels benötigt wurde. Würde Eru sterben, könnte man Zorro nicht mehr retten.  
  
"Weisst du Zorro, ich habe hier das schöne Haru, das gerade durch deinen Körper fliesst. Deine Wunde ist noch offen, und weisst du was ich jetzt tue?", fragte Eru scheinheilig. Chopper musste handeln. "Ja, ganz recht!"  
  
Zorro starrte Eru ungläubig an. Zorro war von seiner Unschuld überzeugt, er hatte noch ein mal über den Traum nachgedacht, da war ihm dieses Licht aufgegangen. /Dieses Monster!/  
  
"HALT!", Chopper hatte sich verwandelt und stürmte in Zorros Zimmer. Er rammte Eru. Ein kleines Fläschchen, mit einer roten Flüssigkeit im Innern, rollte über den Boden. Eru erschrak zu erst, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
  
"Bist du nicht dieser Elch? Ich bin ja viel gewöhnt, auch sprechende Tiere, aber solche Elche? Du Monster!", sagte er.  
  
"Er ist kein Monster, er ist ein Freund!", rief Zorro vom Bett aus. Zumindest versuchte er es, denn seine Worte gingen im einen blutigen Husten unter  
  
"Klappe dahinten, dich hat niemand gefragt!", blaffte ihn Eru an. Auf Deck hörte man hastige Fusschritte, die eilends versuchten die Treppe runter zu gehen.  
  
"Gib mir das Heilmittel!", forderte Chopper. Er blickte Eru so böse es ging an, doch Eru grinste nur.  
  
"Für wen oder was hältst du mich, Elch? Ich bin kein Heiliger, im Gegenteil! Ich werde dieses Heilmittel nicht rausrücken! Nicht in einen Kampf gegen dich. Und auch nicht gegen die anderen. Nur in einen Kampf gegen Zorro, aber der kann ja nicht kämpfen!", lachte Eru.  
  
"Was du alles denkst! Wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen!", rief Nami. Sie waren endlich bei Zorro und schienen begriffen zu haben, dass Eru das Heilmittel hatte.  
  
Sanji holte zu seinem Tritt aus, doch Eru wich aus. Auch Ruffy versuchte es mit einigen seiner Gum-Gum-Attacken, doch auch das war vergebens. Eru war verdammt schnell und Zorros Freunde waren verdammt müde. Es hatte keinen Sinn Eru einfangen zu wollen und das wussten sie. Auf diese Weise würden sie das Heilmittel nie bekommen, das war sicher.  
  
Nami und Vivi sassen bei Zorro um ihn zu schützen, falls Eru zum Zuge kommen würde. Nami lehnte nahe an Zorros Kopf. Sie zitterte vor Angst und starrte ängstlich in Zorros leichenblasses Gesicht. Nami hatte Zorro sehr gerne. Sie wusste nicht wieso, schliesslich stritten sie ja ständig und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte. Zorro war so unnahbar. Er war nicht nur das. Er war stark, er war geheimnisvoll und charismatisch. Aber schlimmer noch war, dass er dazu noch arrogant, ehrgeizig und schlafsüchtig. Nami hegte schon lange den Verdacht, dass das alles nur Fassade sei. Er hatte ein Geheimnis, nie hatte er über die Herkunft des Königsschwerts geredet, nie hatte er gesagt wieso er unbedingt der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden wollte. Diese Verbissenheit hatte sie oft gestört aber auch irgendwie fasziniert. Jemand der so eisern sein Ziel verfolgte, ist ein starker Mensch. Sie mochte solche Menschen.  
  
Zorros Stärke hatte sie schon immer beeindruckt. Er war ein Mann, ein starker Mann, der so gut wie alles zu schaffen schien. Ihn so zu sehen schockte sie mehr als alles andere. Zorro und machtlos? Zorro und schwach? Das wollte nicht in ihren Kopf rein, obwohl das nun mal die Realität war.  
  
"Dieser Idiot ist Schuld an Kuinas Tod!", rief Eru und riss Nami aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Was? Zorro ist was? Wer ist Kuina? Was war vorgefallen?" Nami wusste, dass Zorro, wenn überhaupt, nicht grundlos tötete.  
  
"Kuina...!", sagte Zorro leise, doch seine Stimme brach ab. "Kuina ist nicht wegen mir gestorben, es war ein Unfall! Begreif das doch endlich mal du Spatzenhirn!"  
  
"Es war kein Unfall, du Affe, du hast sie leiden lassen! Du hast sie verletzt, du hast sie gehasst, du hast Schuld an ihren Tod!", rief Eru.  
  
Ruffy und Sanji, Chopper und Lysop, alle waren sie anscheinend zu müde um zu kämpfen.../aber geht das?/ Vivi hegte einen Verdacht. Die Jungs, die starken Jungs, waren auf ein mal so schlapp? Gerade eben waren sie noch das blühende Leben gewesen und hatten gekämpft um Zorro zu helfen. Aber jetzt? Dieser Eru kannte sich verdächtig gut mit Giften aus, hatte er etwas was mit den Jungs gemacht?  
  
"Was hast du getan?", rief sie vollkommen ausser Rand und Band.  
  
"Keine Angst, die kommen wieder auf den Damm, aber nicht bevor ich euch alle ermordet habe!", sagte Eru.  
  
"Ich habe dich gefragt was du getan hast!", rief Vivi verbissen.  
  
"Kennst du das Powerless-Serum? Sobald das in Berührung mit einem kommt hat man vorübergehend keine Kraft mehr! Auch das Serum ist selten, na ja, sagen wir es ist gerade eben erst entdeckt worden! Leider wirkt es nicht dauerhaft!", sagte Eru selbstgefällig. Vivi packte die Wut. Zorro und die anderen konnten nicht kämpfen. Sie zog an ihren Gürtel und packte ein kleines Messer. Es war nicht besonders nützlich in einem Kampf gegen jemanden wie Eru, aber ihr war alles egal. Vor Wut schäumend raste sie los. Sie wollte Rache für Zorro, für ihre ausser Gefecht gesetzten Freunde.  
  
"Also wirklich, glaubst du ich habe nicht mehr genug?", fragte Eru lächelnd. Er packte blitzschnell in eine seiner Hosentaschen und zog ein Fläschchen mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit heraus. er öffnete rasch das Fläschchen. Vivi machte einen Hechtsprung und die Flüssigkeit traf Nami. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich schlapp. Sie hatte nicht mehr genügend Kraft um sich zu bewegen. Ihr Kopf sank auf Zorros Arm zur Site. Zorro spürte das und ein kleines Kribbeln kam in ihm auf. In der Magengegend, was ihn allerdings mehr schmerzte als gut tat. In jeder anderen Situation wäre das anders gewesen.  
  
Vivi erstarrte, sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, solange er dieses Serum hatte. Sie zielte auf die Hand in der Eru das Fläschchen hielt. Sie unterschätze ihn. Eru hatte sich umgedreht und der gesamte restliche Inhalt des Fläschchens ergoss sich über Vivi. Sie sank in sich zusammen und das Messer fiel klappernd zu Boden.  
  
Zorro lag da, stumm, fast bewegungsunfähig. Eru ging zu dem Fläschchen das auf dem Boden lag, mit dem Harugift.  
  
"So Zorro, bringen wir es zu Ende!", lachte er.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, ich hätte Kuina gehasst!", röchelte Zorro.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!"  
  
"Nein? Was denn?"  
  
"Ich liebe Kuina noch heute!"  
  
Eru guckte, als wäre gerade der Blitz eingeschlagen. Nami machte eine kleine, unwillkürliche Bewegung, die sie mehr Kraft kostete, als sie dachte, Vivi zuckte zusammen, Sanji lächelte ein wenig, Ruffy blickte auf, Lysop begann zu verstehen und Chopper fragte sich wer Kuina war. Zum ersten Mal hörten sie, wie Zorro seine Gefühle für jemanden offenbarte. Zorro hatte laut geredet. Seine Stimme hatte nicht mehr schwach geklungen, sie war kraftvoll gewesen. Kuina schien ihn zu bekräftigen, auf irgendeine Weise.  
  
Zorro spürte wieder etwas Leben in sich, als er das sagte, doch er spürte auch, dass es nicht ganz stimmte was er sagte. Liebte er sie wirklich immer noch? Er hatte sie all die Jahre über geliebt, aber nun war ein neues Mädchen in sein Leben getreten. Ein Lebendiges, liebevolles und liebenswertes Mädchen , dass Kuina rein charakterlich ähnelte. Nami. Kuina war da, sie war in ihm, aber er liebte sie nicht, er brauchte sie zum Leben, sie war sein Lebensantrieb, er hatte sie geliebt und tat es immer noch, aber Nami liebte er mehr. Nami war real, sie war tapfer, mutig, sie war frech und doch so unglaublich elegant und klug. Sie war ein Traum,/so wie du damals, Kuina/ Zorro war sich sicher, das Kuina nichts gegen seine Gefühle für Nami gehabt hätte, ihn sogar verstanden hätte. Kuina war ein wundervolles Mädchen gewesen, aber sie war tot. Sie würde nie mehr wiederkommen. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen  
  
"Ich habe sie geliebt!", berichtigte sich Zorro leise. "Kuina ist meine Freundin, sie ist wichtig und ich liebe sie, aber es gibt jemanden den ich mehr liebe! So meinte ich das!"  
  
Zorro spürte, wie sich Nami neben ihm langsam regte.  
  
"Was redest du dich raus?", fragte Eru. "Ist sie da?"  
  
Zorro antwortete nicht. Er starrte in die kalten Augen Erus. Die Augen Erus waren starr auf Zorro gerichtet und Ruffy konnte sehen, wie Eru langsam einen kleinen Dolch hervorzog. Zorro schien es nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Pass auf Zorro!", schrie Ruffy, als Zorro versuchte sich aufzuraffen. Zorro liess sich ins Bett zurückfallen, Eru hatte den Dolch gezogen und ihn auf jemanden geworfen, aber nicht auf Zorro. Auf Nami. Nami stöhnte auf.  
  
Niemand rührte sich in diesem Moment. Der Dolch hatte Nami in der Magengegend getroffen. Sie blutete. Zorn wallte in ihnen allen auf und Zorro spürte, wie die Wut und der Glaube an Kuinas Vertrauen ihm neue Kraft gaben. Er fühlte sich stark und nicht mehr schwach. /Rache!/, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Was hat sie dir getan?", rief Zorro und stand auf en mal auf seinen Füssen.  
  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie diejenige ist, die Kuina den Platz in deinem Herzen streitig gemacht hat!", sagte Eru gleichgültig.  
  
Zorro war aufgesprungen. Er spürte es deutlich, wie neue kraft in seine Glieder zurückfuhren. Ihm platzte der Kragen und hastete zu seinen Schwerter in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Er packte zwei in die Hände und nahm eines in den Mund. Er hatte eine blaue Short an und einen grossen Verband über den Bauch, der auch schon vom Blut rot gefärbt war. Eru konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten.  
  
"So willst du also mit mir kämpfen?", er musterte Zorro abwertend. Sein Blick fiel auf Zorros Schwerter.  
  
"Aber das ist doch...", stockte es ihm den Atem.  
  
"Kuinas Schwert!", vollendete Zorro den Satz.  
  
So schnell er konnte raste er auf Eru los. Eru war immer noch starr vor Schreck, darüber, dass Kuinas vermeintlicher Mörder ihr Schwert trug. Zorro aber war vorbereitet. Er setzte zum Sprung an und stand mit einem Mal auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Eru raste noch mehr.  
  
"Was soll das? Wieso hast DU, du schäbiger kleiner Drecksack, ihr Schwert?", rief er.  
  
"Euer Vater hat es mir gegeben."  
  
Eru drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Er hatte einen weiteren Dolch aus der Scheide gezogen und er rannte nun wutentbrannt auf Zorro zu. Zorro parierte Erus Hieb.  
  
"Gegen Kuinas Geist kommst du nicht an, Eru!", sagte Zorro grinsend.  
  
"Was...was meinst du?", fragte Eru und er liess den Dolch sinken.  
  
"Kuinas Geist ist in dem Schwert!", erklärte Zorro.  
  
"Red keinen Scheiss!", schrie Eru. Erneute Wut hatte ihn gepackt. Er holte mit dem Diolch aus. Zorro nutzte die Gunst der Stunde.  
  
"Monster..."  
  
"Du Mörder!"  
  
"...STRIKE!"  
  
Eru geriet ins Wanken. Er hatte weder mit der Attacke gerechnet, noch war er besonders widerstandsfähig. Zorros Wut und sein Hass auf Eru schienen ihn noch stärker gemacht zu haben, er hatte den Schmerz vergessen und er hatte gegen seine Schwäche gekämpft, aber jetzt musste er sich erst um Nami kümmern. Nami röchelte. Chopper und die anderen hatten sich schon über sie gebeugt, anscheinend liess das Powerless-Serum langsam nach.  
  
"Zorro, Nami, ihr bleibt hier liegen, ruht euch aus, bewegt euch nicht!", mahnte Chopper. Mit einer Handgeste wies er die anderen zum Gehen an und sie gehorchten. Sanji heulte Rotz und Wasser und betete für Nami.  
  
Chopper trappelte auf den anscheinend toten Eru zu und durchsuchte sämtliche seiner Taschen. Endlich schien er zu finden, was er suchte: Ein Fläschchen mit einem blauen Inhalt. Die Farbe so genauso aus, wie es in Choppers Büchern gestanden hatte. Chopper war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher aber fast, dass er hier das richtige Heilmittel hatte. Er hob langsam Namis Kopf an und träufelte ein paar tropfen des Serums in ihren Mund. Nami lächelte dankend. Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper; Es war wie eine neue Lebenskraft.  
  
"Es geht mir schon wieder super!"  
  
Nun war Zorro dran und auch ihm ging es sofort wieder gut.  
  
"Ich lasse euch beiden jetzt erst ein Mal alleine! Ruht euch aus und überanstrengt euch nicht!", sagte Chopper und verliess das Zimmer mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den kleinen Lippen. Sollen sie glücklich werden!  
  
"Na das war ja jetzt wohl eindeutig zweideutig!", lächelte Zorro. Nami musste zustimmend kichern.  
  
"Was machen wir eigentlich mit Eru? Ich meine es ist kein besonders schöner Anblick für...", setzte Nami an. Zorro sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie funkelten.  
  
"Für wen ist das kein schöner Anblick? Wolltest du etwas anderes als 'uns' sagen?", fragte er hinterhältig. Er neckte sie gerne, denn er fand es ungemein niedlich wie sie darauf reagierte.  
  
"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Nami und wurde rot. Wie Zorro.  
  
"Warte ich gehe ihn zudecken!", sagte Zorro und stand vom Bett auf. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, dass Nami neben ihm lag und dass er über sie steigen musste um die Leiche zu zudecken. Das wurde beiden bewusst und Zorro begann mit hochrotem Kopf sich seinen Weg zu bahnen. Sein Gesicht stand gerade über dem von Nami, als jemand die Tür aufmachte. Sanji stand in der Tür in den Händen hatte er zwei Teller mit einem Sandwich. Die Situation hätte unpassender nicht sein können.  
  
"I-i-i-ich glaube ich komme später wieder!", stammelte er.  
  
"Nein, es ist auch nicht so, wie es aussieht, Sanji, ich wollte nur...!", setzte Zorro an, doch Sanji hatte sich schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
Zorro wollte schon hinterher, doch Nami hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Lass ihn, er muss das erst mal verdauen!", sagte sie. "Ausserdem sollst du dich ausruhen, Zorro! Wer weiss was passiert wenn du jetzt hinter Sanji her rennst und versuchst ihm diese Pose zu erklären!"  
  
"Weisst du eigentlich wie das klingt? 'Pose erklären?'", lachte Zorro. Nami lachte ebenfalls. Sie redeten über einige Dinge und hatten viel Spass. Ein paar Stunden vergingen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und diesmal Ruffy mit zwei Tellern in der Tür stand.  
  
"Hier, das ist für euch! Fragt mich nicht wieso, aber Sanji hat sich geweigert das Essen hier herzubringen!", sagte er entschuldigend. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, die beiden bei etwas gestört zu haben. Sie sind ein schönes Paar! Dachte er beim Herausgehen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Guten Hunger!", sagten Nami und Zorro sich gegenseitig und assen das leckere Essen. Sie sassen sich gegenüber auf dem Bett und waren glücklich. Noch nie hatten sie so miteinander geredet. Noch nie hatten sie sich zusammen so wohl gefühlt. Zorro mochte ihr Lächeln und ihre funkelnde Augen. Nami empfand das nicht anders. Bei jedem Lachen loderte ein unsichtbares Feuer in Zorros Augen auf, welches nur körperlich spürbar war." Er ist so stark, so geheimnivoll... "  
  
"Zorro?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Darf ich dich fragen, wieso du unbedingt der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden willst? Hat das etwas mit Kuina zu tun?", fragte Nami und hoffte dass die schöne Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen nicht zerstört war.  
  
"Kuina war früher immer stärker als ich, ein Mädchen, verstehst du? Sie hat glaub' ich mehr als zweitausend Mal gegen mich gewonnen. Sie erzählte mir, wie gut ich es hätte, dass ich ein Junge bin und das sie als Mädchen, oder Frau, niemals so weit kommen könnte wie ich. Wir schlossen an diesem Abend eine Wette: Einer von uns wird der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt. Am Tag danach ist sie die Treppe runter gefallen und brach sich das Genick.", antwortete Zorro leise. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, Nami diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Und nun, was tat er nun? Es war ihm ein Geheimnis, wie das gekommen war.  
  
"Tut...tut mir Leid!", sagte Nami. "Hätte ich das gewusst! "  
  
"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun! Sie war meine beste Freundin, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Ich liebe sie, aber es gibt jemanden, den ich mehr liebe als sie! Sie ist hier, auf diesen Schiff.", sagte Zorro und errötete. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso er das gesagt hatte. Es war einfach aus seinem Mund gesprudelt.  
  
"Und wer ist das? Vivi?", fragte Nami leise. Sie und Zorro blickten sich direkt in die Augen. Zorro bewegte sich auf sie zu.  
  
"Vivi? Nein, sie ist zwar hübsch! Aber lieben tu' ich jemand anderen... na ja, viele Möglichkeiten gibt es ja nicht mehr!", flüsterte er.  
  
Nami wusste was jetzt passieren würde. Sie schloss die Augen und wusste irgendwie, dass Zorro ihr es gleich tat. Sie spürte wie sein Atem ihr immer näher kam und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Nami versuchte zu zählen, wie lange der Kuss dauerte, doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie auf. Zorro und sie wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und Zorro kämpfte gegen den Drang an weiter zu gehen. Er hatte es noch nie getan.  
  
"Zorro, willst du...es?", hauchte Nami, die sich von Zorros Küssen seltsam erregt fühlte. Zorro sah in ihre Augen. Leidenschaft durchströmte beide und sie taten es. Zorros Küssen glitten an Namis makellosen Körper herunter. Für eine Zeit lang waren sie eins. Nichts hätte sie trennen können. Nami fühlte dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal. Wahre Liebe. Zorro ging es nicht anders.  
  
Nach einer Zeit lagen die beiden nebeneinander und schliefen, sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen. Beide hatten schöne Träume.  
  
Zorro hatte sich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt. Nami liebte ihn und er liebte Nami. Er verstand plötzlich, wofür es sich wirklich zu leben lohnte. Für Träume und für Frauen. Für Frauen wie Nami.  
  
"Na, habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Ruffy hinterhältig, als Zorro und Nami, die auf das Händchenhalten verzichtet hatten, das Deck betraten.  
  
"Das war ja wohl nicht zu überhören, wirklich tsstss!", stichelte Sanji. Zorro und Nami erröteten und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Na ja,was soll's es gibt ja noch genug andere heisse Feger!", lachte Sanji.  
  
Zorro und Nami wurden trotz allen immer röter und sie waren froh, als sie wieder ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten.  
  
"Nami?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hab' ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte Zorro. Die Sonne war untergegangen und der Vollmond stand am Himmel.  
  
"Nein, aber du kannst es mir gerne zeigen!", entgegnete Nami neckisch.  
  
"Zeigen? Na schön!", sagte Zorro und presste liebevoll seine Lippen auf die von Nami.  
  
Ruffy, Sanji, Lysop, Chopper und Vivi betrachteten das Bild verträumt.  
  
"Sind sie nicht ein süsses Paar?", seufzte Vivi.  
  
"Ich will auch!", schniefte Sanji und warf Vivi einen forschenden Blick zu.  
  
"Wag nicht Mal es zu denken, Sanji!", mahnte sie.  
  
"Nein, nie Gnädigste! Niemals nie im Leben! Ich schwör'!" 


End file.
